


October 15th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [15]
Category: Red vs Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Mission completed, but everyone is pretty banged up.





	

“Stop hovering over me, North!”

Wash looked over as South gave her twin a shove, and North raised his hands, settled back on his heels.  He met South’s glare with a mild look of his own, but she was bleeding from somewhere above her hairline, and Wash knew North wasn’t going anywhere until it was looked at.  

The mission had been a success, but several people would be visiting the med wing today.  York had already cheerfully stitched himself up and was now checking over Carolina with a more serious expression.  She seemed calm, almost dismissive, but Wash knew for a fact that the only reason she was sitting down was so that no one would see her limping.  And now Wash was babysitting Wyoming, who looked fine until you realized that his eyes couldn’t quite focus on anything in front of him, and he would stop talking in the middle of a sentence.  

Wash stripped off his gauntlets and gloves and  _ finally _ took off his helmet.  He dropped it unceremoniously on the floor, ran a hand through his damp hair.  

“Oh my god.”

Wash’s head whipped up and he found himself looking at South, who was looking right back, wide-eyed.  “What?  What’s wrong?”

“Oh my god, Wash.”  

Now it was North staring at him.  Wash touched his face, checked his hands for blood.  

“ _ What? _  I don’t see --”

“Holy shit, Wash, how did you manage that?”  York now, but his eyes were twinkling as he said it.  Next to him, Carolina turned her face and laughed into her shoulder.  

“Your  _ hair.”   _ South’s anger slowly crumpled into a smile.  “Wash, your fucking  _ hair. _ ”

Wash pressed his hands to the top of his head, checked them again - no blood.  “What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Everything.  Oh god, Wash...I have never seen helmet hair like that before.”

“I’ve heard of cowlicks, but that looks like the cow chewed on your fucking head.”  South dissolved into laughter and Wash saw North give her a sideways look, then move behind her to check her wound.  

“Did you comb it with a blender?”  York reached over and tugged at a handful, and grinned wider when he swatted his hand away.  But Wash was still half-watching North, who gently touched South’s head. When she didn’t pull away, he gave Wash a grateful smile and Wash returned it.

“Maybe. I like it. Might keep it this way.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
